


Week 7 / Semana 7

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: After breaking up with Dani, Amira has to face a new week.This will be a multichapter with chapters set in all the days from this week. It'll be posted in two or three parts between today and the rest of the week.Tras la ruptura con Dani, Amira tiene que enfrentarse a una nueva semana.Esta historia tendrá varios capítulos que tratarán diferentes días de la semana. Serán varias partes entre hoy y el resto de semana.
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. SATURDAY

SATURDAY 21:53

“I’m sure you’ll feel better, there’s nothing pizza can’t fix”

When Amira called Cris to tell her what had happened with Dani, Cris didn’t hesitate, she went running to her. Their friendship might not be in their best moment and they have a lot of stuff to talk about but that doesn’t change the fact that whenever Amira needs her, she’ll be there for her.

After listening to Amira ranting about all her doubts Dani and how she decided to break up with him, Cris has decided not to give her opinion, not to pressure Amira, just listen to her, because right now Amira needs to let it all out, she doesn’t need Cris telling her whether she agrees or not with her decision.

That’s why, once Amira’s told her everything, Cris convinces her to buy pizza and go to a park to eat them, they can talk about anything else so Amira stops thinking about what happened.

So, after paying for the pizzas, Cris carries the boxes while Amira takes the juice boxes and they both start their way to the park, just not the swingsets one.

“Thank you for everything, Cris” Amira says while they walk.

“Don’t worry, dummie, you don’t have to thank me”

The conversation is interrupted by Cris’ phone.

“Hey, can you pick it up and put on the speaker? It must be my mom asking if I’m dining at home.” Cris asks Amira since she’s carrying the pizza boxes and can’t take her phone out from her pocket.

Amira takes Cris’ phone and sees that the person calling her is indeed her mother. She puts it on speaker and places it on top of the box that Cris is carrying.

“Mom, tell me”

“Cristina, do you know what happened to your brother? He came home a while ago and he looked awful, he hasn’t left his room since.” Cris’ mom says worried. She lowers her voice before continuing, like she’s telling a secret. “I think he’s crying”

Holding the box with one hand Cris quickly picks up the phone and turns the speaker off so Amira can’t hear what her mom is saying, though it’s already too late, Amira’s heard enough. With an apologetic face Cris takes a few steps away from Amira so she can speak with her mom.

Amira watches Cris go not knowing how to react. The last thing she wanted to do was hurtin Dani, that’s why she’s broken up with him already, so they won’t end up hating and hurting each other. Amira was very sure of her decision, even before meeting Dani today, but she can’t deny that knowing Dani’s suffering makes her doubt for a second, but then she reminds herself that it’s the best for both of them, that a relationship shouldn’t be this hard.

After a couple of minutes Cris comes back.

“Ami, I’m sorry, you know how my mom is…” Cris tries to apologize.

“No, it’s fine, it’s normal that she’s worried…if Dani’s feeling that bad…”

“Yeah, I mean, it makes sense, right? That he’s sad. But it’s not your fault, you just broke up so of course he’s sad.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt your brother, Cris, I really didn’t” Amira says a little bit ashamed, in the end Cris was right, they fucked up.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, alright? I don’t blame you. Come on, let’s eat this before it gets cold”

Amira and Cris eat in silence and it’s not after Cris has finished the last bite that she breaks the tension, starting the conversation they need to have.

“Hey, Ami…I wanted to apologize, for being a shitty friend”

“Cris, you’re not a shitty friend.”

“Yes, yes I am” Cris admits. “And I’m so very sorry. I know that an apology is worth nothing if I don’t change, but seriously I promise it won’t happen again. I…shouldn’t have let it all out on you, my problems with Joana aren’t an excuse. You have your own problems and that doesn’t mean you stop being a good friend. I’m really sorry, for real.”

“Well, when I needed you, you came right?”

“Yes, and I always will be there for you, okay? Always”

Cris approaches Amira and hugs her as tightly as she did when they first met today. They still have to work on their friendship but it’s a start.

SATURDAY 23:49

After walking Amira home and insisting several times that she should call her if she needs something, Cris goes home. She opens the door slowly, her parents usually go to bed early even on a Saturday. Once inside she doesn’t go to her room. Instead, she goes straight to her brother’s room. Without even knocking she opens the door and finds the image she was guessing she’d find. Dani is sitting on the floor, with his face buried on his knees, clearly crying. Just the way she did with Amira a few hours ago, Cris approaches Dani and without a word she hugs him, letting him know she’s there for him.


	2. SÁBADO

SÁBADO 21:53

-Ya verás que te vas a sentir mejor, no hay nada que una pizza no pueda arreglar.

Cuando Amira llamó a Cris para contarle lo que había pasado con Dani, esta no dudó ni un segundo en ir en su búsqueda. Puede que su amistad no pase por el mejor momento, y está claro que tienen cosas de las que hablar aún, pero eso no quita que siempre que Amira la necesite, Cris estará ahí.

Tras escuchar a Amira desahogarse sobre todas sus dudas sobre Dani y cómo ha llegado a tomar la decisión de romper con él, Cris ha decidido no dar su opinión, no tratar de presionar a Amira, solo escucharla, porque ahora mismo Amira necesita desahogarse, no que Cris le diga si está de acuerdo o no con la decisión.

Por eso, una vez que Amira le ha contado todo, Cris la convence para que compren unas pizzas y se sienten en cualquier parque a comérselas y hablar de cualquier otra cosa para que Amira deje de pensar en lo que ha pasado.

Así, después de pagar las pizzas, Cris carga con las cajas mientras Amira lleva los zumos en la mano y ambas se dirigen a un parque cercano, evitando ir al de los columpios.

-Gracias por todo Cris – le dice Amira mientras caminan.

-Anda ya, tonta, no tienes que dar gracias de nada.

La conversación es interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Cris.

-Tía ¿puedes cogerlo y ponerlo en manos libres? Seguro que es mi madre preguntando que si ceno en casa. – le pide Cris a Amira ya que como está cargando con las pizzas no puede coger el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero.

Amira coge el teléfono de Cris y comprueba que efectivamente es su madre la que la está llamando. Poniéndolo en altavoz coloca el teléfono encima de la caja de pizza que lleva Cris.

-Dime mamá.

-Cristina, ¿tú sabes qué le ha pasado a tu hermano? Ha llegado a casa hace un rato como decaído y se ha encerrado en su cuarto – dice la madre de Cris preocupada al otro lado del teléfono. Después baja un poco la voz como si fuera un secreto – Creo que está llorando.

Sujetando la caja de pizza con una mano Cris coge el teléfono con rapidez y quita el altavoz para que Amira no pueda escuchar lo que su madre tiene que decir, aunque ya es tarde, Amira ha escuchado suficiente. Pidiéndole perdón con la mirada Cris se aleja unos pasos para poder hablar con su madre.

Amira se queda mirando cómo Cris se aleja sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Lo último que ella quería era hacer daño a Dani, precisamente por eso ha cortado la relación ya, para evitar que acaben odiándose y haciéndose más daño. Amira estaba muy segura de su decisión, incluso antes de ver a Dani hoy, pero no puede negar que saber que Dani está mal la hace dudar por un segundo. Pero luego se recuerda que es lo mejor para los dos, que una relación no debe ser tan difícil.

Tras un par de minutos Cris regresa con Amira guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo de nuevo.

-Ami, lo siento, es que mi madre ya sabes cómo es…-intenta disculparse Cris.

-No si no pasa nada, es normal que se haya preocupado…si Dani está tan mal y eso…

-Ya bueno…es normal también ¿no? Que esté mal, digo. Pero tía tú no te sientas mal, que es esto es lo normal de una ruptura.

-Yo no quería hacerle daño a tu hermano, Cris, de verdad que no – dice Amira un poco avergonzada, al final Cris tenía razón y se han dado una hostia.

-Que no te preocupes tía de verdad que yo no te culpo. Anda vamos a comernos la pizza que se enfría.

Amira y Cris comen en silencio, y no es hasta que Cris acaba con el último trozo de pizza que decide romper el hielo y empezar una conversación que tienen pendiente.

-Oye, Ami…que yo quería pedirte perdón, por ser una mierda de amiga.

-Cris, tú no eres una mierda de amiga

-Sí, sí que lo soy – admite Cris – y lo siento mucho. Sé que disculparme no sirve de nada si luego vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, pero de verdad que tengo intención de que esta vez sea la definitiva. Yo…no tendría que haberme escudado en mis problemas con Joana, tú también tienes tus problemas y eso no hace que dejes de ser una buena amiga. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Bueno, al final cuando te he necesitado, has venido ¿no?

-Sí…y siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, ¿vale? Siempre.

Cris se acerca a Amira y le da un abrazo tan fuerte como el que le dio cuando se encontraron. Aún tienen mucho de lo que hablar y solucionar, pero es un comienzo.

SÁBADO 23:49

Tras dejar a Amira en su casa e insistirle varias veces en que la llame si necesita algo Cris se marcha a su casa. Abre la puerta tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, sus padres suelen acostarse temprano aunque sea sábado. Una vez dentro, en vez de dirigirse a su cuarto va directamente a la habitación de su hermano. Sin detenerse a llamar abre la puerta y se encuentra con la imagen que esperaba. Dani está sentado en el suelo, con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas, claramente llorando. Tal y como hizo con Amira unas horas antes, Cris se acerca a Dani y sin decir nada lo abraza haciéndole saber que está ahí para él.


	3. MONDAY

MONDAY 12:03

The girls come outside the building to take a well deserved break after studying for two hours. Eva, Nora and Viri sit down on their usual bench while Amira and Cris stand in front of them. Eva is complaining about a math problem that’s giving her a headache when Amira interrupts the conversation.

“Cris, how was Dani yesterday?”

The girls stay in silence and look expectantly a Cris, the question takes them all by surprise. Cris doesn’t know if she should be honest or she should try to go easy on Amira. Now that she knows why Amira broke up with Dani she doesn’t want her to feel worse.

“Cris, you can tell me, really, I just want to know” Amira insists, she’s been thinking about it since she last saw Dani on Saturday.

“I don’t know…he’s…sad, I mean, he’s not alright. I haven’t had the chance to talk much to him because on Saturday he didn’t want to talk and when I came home yesterday he was in his room and only came out to grab a sandwich for dinner and he went back to his room to eat it.”

When Cris stops talking she looks at Amira’s face, she seems even sadder than before. Cris looks at the girls searching for help but they only shrug, not knowing what to say either.

“But I mean, that’s normal, isn’t it? You’re also fucked up, it’s all very recent and…yeah…” Cris tries to amend.

“Yeah…yeah, sure, it’s normal…I guess” Amira murmurs.

“Yeah, and I mean it makes sense that Dani got a bit overwhelmed, it was a lot to deal with…” Eva starts saying but Nora elbows her to shut her up.

“But I mean, you were also overwhelmed the other day, right? I mean, you had doubts too about the not kissing thing and…yeah…” Nora comments, remembering the conversation they had last week.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same, I’ve chosen this, Dani hasn’t.” Amira clarifies.

“Well, actually Dani did choose that, he chose being with you” Viri says “I don’t know, I think it’s okay to have fights and things can be difficult but the important thing is how you deal with the issues and in the end, love conquers all”

“Viri please don’t start with your Mr. Wonderful quotes” Eva laughs.

Viri tries to defend herself while Nora and Eva tease her playfully. Meanwhile Cris can’t stop staring at Amira, who’s looking at the floor thoughtfully. The moment is interrupted by Lucas who approaches them and quickly stands in front of Amira.

“Is it true?” he simply says looking angry.

Amira looks at him in surprised, not knowing what to say, though she has an idea of what this is about.

“Is it true?” Lucas repeats angrier this time.

“Hey Lucas, what’s going on? Relax” Eva stands up and tries to calm him down.

“Do you want to know what’s going on? Well, Amira is the one that told Dounia to go to Kasim’s, she’s the reason Kasim had to come out when he wasn’t ready.” Lucas tells Eva, then he looks back at Amira “Are you going to deny it?”

“Lucas…” Amira says in a low voice

Lucas shakes his head and leaves. Eva runs after him calling his name.

“Amira, is what Lucas just said true?” Viri asks, breaking the silence after Lucas and Eva leave.

“Yes but…I can explain…I’m not trying to excuse myself but…” Amira tries to defend herself but as soon as she starts talking se begins to cry.

“Alright, come here, relax and then tell us what happened” Cris says hugging her friend and leading her to the bench so she can sit down.

MONDAY 14:46

After walking Amira home, Cris goes to her own house. She checks the time on her phone, her mom must be already home making lunch. And her brother…her brother is probably still in his room. After what happened with Dani and Amira and then with Lucas and Kasim, Cris feels kind of sick in her stomach and she’s already anticipating a fight with her mom when she tells her she isn’t hungry.

Even though she spent most of the weekend with Amira, she didn’t know the reasons behind their breakup. That’s why when Amira told the girls about that she was surprised. Thinking about it, Cris can’t help feeling like it sounded familiar to her but she’s trying to respect Amira’s decision and not meddling with other people’s relationship like she did when she found out about Amira and Dani dating. She knows she behave like shit that day and she has to talk about it with Amira eventually.

The smell of tortilla fills the house when Cris arrives. She goes to the kitchen and greets her mom.

“Dani is still in his room?” Cris asks sitting on one of the chairs next to the table.

“Don’t even get me started on that. We had a fight because I told him he needs to go out but he didn’t want to. He said he’s not going to rugby today. At least he went to the roof to avoid the fight, he’ll get some air…” says her mom worried – “Cris, do you know what’s going on? He won’t tell me anything.”

“He broke up with his girlfriend…that’s all I can say, mom.” Cris says vaguely, she doesn’t want to betray her brother but she knows that if she doesn’t give her something her mom won’t stop asking him.

“But, since when does your brother have a girlfriend? You never tell me anything. Who is she? Do I know her?”

“I can’t tell you anything else, mom, and don’t tell him I told you. Give him space, it’s all very recent” Cris says standing up “I’m going to go up to see him. And don’t worry, he just needs time”

Once she’s on the roof Cris wastes no time finding her brother, he’s looking at the horizon with a sad face.

“Hey, running away from mom, right? She’s so annoying” Cris says trying to cheer him up and standing next to him. Dani doesn’t react, it’s like he didn’t hear her, but she knows he did. “Dani dude…talk to me, please”

“How is she?” Dani asks suddenly

“What?”

“Amira, how is she? I saw your stories yesterday and she looked…sad…but I want to know how she is.

“I mean…yes, she’s…sad, overwhelmed, trying to process everything. I guess…same as you, right?”

Once again Dani doesn’t answer, he just looks back at the sky.

“And with all the Lucas drama from today…” Cris continues

“Lucas drama?” Dani asks confused, but it only takes a second for it to hit him “He found out about Amira and Dounia, right?”

“You knew?”

“Ami and I tell each other everything” Dani says nodding, then he adds “well, we used to tell each other everything…”

“I see…”

“And how did Lucas take it? And you? Are you guys mad at her?”

“Well, Lucas is pretty pissed. Eva ran after him to try to calm him down. And I…I’m not going to lie, I don’t think what Amira did is okay, I mean in some kind of way I identify with Kasim…But Amira explained everything to me and I don’t know, with my short temper I don’t think I’m one to judge Amira for exploding…”

Dani nods but doesn’t say anything. Cris can’t take seeing her brother like this, same way she can’t take seeing Amira in the same situation, and the worst thing is she doesn’t know how to help them.

“We should go home before mom comes up looking for us” Cris says

“You go, I need five minutes”

Cris looks at him not knowing if she should leave or not.

“Cris, seriously, just five minutes.”

Nodding, his sisters turns around and leaves him alone. Dani sighs and lets the tears he was holding back roll down his face.

MONDAY 15:01

It’s been a tough morning, telling the girls about Dani and then what happened with Lucas…Amira feels like her head is going to explode. She wants to talk to Lucas, she wants to talk to Kasim, and to Dounia, but she knows no one will pick up her calls. And if she’s being completely honest, she’s not sure she has the energy to face that right now. What she needs is close her eyes and try to forget everything, even if it’s for a couple of hours. What hurts the most is that if this had happened a few days ago she could text Dani and he would’ve come up with some silly thing to make her feel better. But that’s not going to happen and just thinking about it makes Amira’s heart ache.

Her phone startles her and getting up from the bed she takes the phone from her bag and unlocks it. She almost drops her phone when she sees that she has a text from Dani.

“Ami, my sister told me about what happened with Lucas today. I know we’re not in a good place right now but I want you to know that if you want to talk, I’m here for you. And don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

Amira smiles, she has mixed feelings, she feels happy because Dani is there for her but she’s also sad because things are not the same between them. All Amira can do is text him a “thank you” and turn her phone off.


	4. LUNES

LUNES 12:03

Las chicas salen al patio del colegio para un merecido descanso después de dos horas estudiando. Eva, Nora y Viri se sientan en el banco de siempre mientras Amira y Cris se quedan de pie en frente de ellas. Eva se está quejando de lo difícil que es un problema de matemáticas que le está dando quebraderos de cabeza cuando Amira decide interrumpir la conversación.

-Cris, ¿cómo viste ayer a Dani?

Las chicas se quedan en silencio y miran expectantes a Cris que no se esperaba esa pregunta. No sabe si debe ser sincera o tratar de suavizar las cosas. Ahora que sabe por qué Amira decidió cortar con Dani no quiere hacerla sentir peor.

-Cris, me lo puedes decir, de verdad, solo quiero saberlo – insiste Amira que lleva dándole vueltas al tema desde que Dani y ella se separaron el sábado.

-Pues tía, no sé…mal…o sea, bien no está. Tampoco he podido hablar mucho con él porque cuando volví ayer de tu casa pues estaba metido en su cuarto y solo salió para hacerse un sándwich de cena y volverse a su cuarto a comérselo.

Cuando Cris deja de hablar se fija en la cara de Amira que parece más hundida incluso de lo que estaba antes. Cris mira a las chicas buscando ayuda pero estas solo se encogen de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Pero a ver que es normal, ¿no? Tú también estás jodida, es todo muy reciente y eso…- trata de enmendar Cris.

-Ya…sí, si es normal, supongo – murmura Amira.

-Claro, es que a ver es normal que Dani se agobiara un poco, al final estaba llevando mucho para adelant…-Empieza a decir Eva pero Nora le da un codazo para que se calle.

-Pero tía tú también estabas rayada el otro día ¿no? Quiero decir que tú tenías dudas sobre lo de no poder besarse y eso…-comenta Nora recordando la conversación que mantuvo con Amira la semana pasada.

-Ya pero no es lo mismo, porque yo he elegido esto, Dani no – aclara Amira.

-Bueno pero en realidad sí que lo ha elegido, lo ha elegido al estar contigo. – dice Viri – No sé yo creo que es normal tener baches y que las cosas sean difíciles pero lo importante es cómo afrontes los problemas y al final el amor lo puede todo.

-Anda, anda Viri no empieces con el Mr. Wonderful – se ríe Eva.

Viri trata de defenderse mientras Nora y Eva la hacen rabiar de forma cariñosa riéndose de sus cursiladas. Mientras Cris no puede dejar de mirar a Amira que tiene la vista clavada en el suelo pensativa. El momento es interrumpido por Lucas que se acerca y rápidamente se coloca en frente de Amira.

-¿Es verdad? – dice con tono enfadado.

Amira lo mira sorprendida, no sabe muy bien qué decirle, aunque tiene una ligera idea de sobre qué está hablando Lucas.

-¿Qué si es verdad? – repite Lucas más enfadado aún.

-Ey, Lucas, ¿qué pasa? Tranquilízate – trata de calmarlo Eva poniéndose de pie.

-Pues pasa que Amira es la que mandó a Dounia a casa de Kasim, por su culpa Kasim tuvo que salir del armario sin estar preparado. – le dice Lucas a Eva, luego se vuelve de nuevo a Amira - ¿Me lo vas a negar?

-Lucas…- dice Amira con voz entrecortada.

Lucas niega con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para marcharse. Eva lo sigue corriendo y llamándole por su nombre.

-Amira, ¿es verdad lo que ha dicho Lucas? – pregunta Viri rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado tras la partida de Lucas y Eva.

-Sí pero…tiene una explicación…que no es excusa pero…-trata de defenderse Amira pero no puede hablar demasiado porque antes de que pueda controlarse las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas.

-Vale, ven, tranquilízate y cuéntanoslo – dice Cris abrazando a su amiga y sentándola en el banco.

LUNES 14:46

Tras acompañar a Amira a casa Cris se dirige a la suya. Mira el reloj en su móvil, su madre debe estar ya en casa preparando el almuerzo. Y su hermano…su hermano seguirá en su cuarto encerrado probablemente. Entre lo que ha pasado entre su hermano y su mejor amiga y luego lo de Lucas y Kasim, Cris tiene el estómago cerrado y ya está preparándose para una pelea con su madre cuando le diga que no tiene hambre.

Pese a haber pasado el fin de semana con Amira, esta no le había contado los motivos de la ruptura con Dani por lo que, cuando Amira se lo ha contado a las chicas esta mañana la ha pillado desprevenida. Pensando en ello, Cris no puede evitar sentir una sensación de familiaridad con las cosas que Amira ha explicado pero está tratando de respetar la decisión de su amiga y no inmiscuirse en relaciones ajenas, como sí que hizo cuando se enteró de que estaban juntos. Sabe que ese día actuó mal y tiene pendiente decírselo a Amira.

El olor a tortilla inunda la casa cuando Cris entra. Se dirige a la cocina y saluda a su madre.

-¿Dani sigue en su cuarto? – pregunta Cris sentándose en una de las sillas junto a la mesa.

-Calla, calla, no sabes la bronca que hemos tenido porque le he dicho que tenía que salir, y no quería. Que dice que ni siquiera va a ir al rugby. Al menos para huir de la pelea se ha subido a la azotea, por lo menos le dará el aire. – Comenta su madre con cara de preocupación – Cris, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa? Es que a mí no me cuenta nada.

-Ha roto con su novia…es todo lo que te puedo contar mamá. – dice Cris vagamente, no quiere traicionar a su hermano pero sabe que si no su madre no va a parar de agobiarle.

-Pero, ¿desde cuándo tenía novia tu hermano? Es que no me contáis nada nunca. Y ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?

-No te puedo contar nada más mamá, y no le digas que te he dicho nada. Dale un poco de espacio, está todo muy reciente. – dice Cris levantándose de la silla – voy a subir a intentar hablar con él a ver. Y no te preocupes, que solo necesita tiempo.

Una vez en la azotea Cris no tarda en localizar a su hermano, tiene los brazos apoyados en el poyete, mirando al horizonte con cara triste.

-Ey, escapando de mamá ¿no? Si es que se pone más pesada – dice Cris tratando de liberar tensión y colocándose al lado de él. Dani no reacciona, es como si no la hubiera escuchado, pero Cris sabe que sí – Dani tío…habla conmigo por favor.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Dani de repente

-¿Qué?

-Amira, que ¿cómo está? Ayer vi tus historias y me dio la sensación de que estaba triste pero…no sé quiero saber cómo está

-Pues…sí…triste, agobiada, asimilando todo supongo…como tú, ¿no?

De nuevo Dani no contesta, solo vuelve a mirar al cielo de la ciudad.

-Y encima con la que se ha liado hoy con lo de Lucas…-continua Cris

-¿Con lo de Lucas? – pregunta extrañado Dani, aunque tarda solo unos segundos en entender – Se ha enterado de lo de Amira y Dounia, ¿no?

-¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Ami y yo nos lo contamos todo – dice Dani asintiendo, luego añade – bueno, nos lo contábamos…

-Ya…

-Y ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Lucas? ¿Y vosotras? No os habréis enfadado con ella, ¿no?

-A ver, Lucas está bastante enfadado, Eva fue detrás de él para intentar calmarlo. Y yo pues…no te voy a mentir, no me parece bien lo que Amira hizo, además que en cierto modo yo me puedo identificar con Kasim…Pero, Amira me lo ha explicado todo y yo qué sé, yo soy la persona con la mecha más corta de la historia, no creo que sea nadie para juzgar a Amira por explotar…

Dani asiente pero no dice nada. A Cris le duele ver a su hermano así, igual que le duele ver a Amira en la misma situación y lo peor es que no sabe cómo ayudarles.

-Deberíamos bajar a comer antes de que mamá suba a buscarnos. – dice Cris.

-Ve bajando tú ¿vale? Yo voy en cinco minutos.

Cris lo mira sin saber muy bien si debería irse o no.

-Cris de verdad, solo cinco minutos y bajo.

Asintiendo su hermana se da la vuelta y lo deja solo. Dani suspira y deja salir las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde que su hermana llegó a la azotea.

LUNES 15:01

Ha sido una mañana dura, entre contarle a las chicas lo de Dani y después lo que ha pasado con Lucas, Amira siente que la cabeza le va a estallar. Quiere tratar de hablar con Lucas, quiere tratar de hablar con Kasim, y con Dounia pero sabe que ninguno le va a coger el teléfono. Y sinceramente, tampoco está segura de que ahora mismo tenga fuerzas para enfrentarse a eso. Lo que Amira necesita ahora es cerrar los ojos y tratar de olvidarlo todo, aunque solo sea por un momento. Lo que más le duele es que, si esto hubiera pasado hace unos días Amira no hubiera dudado en escribir a Dani para contárselo y él hubiera saltado con cualquier tontería para hacerle sentir mejor. Pero eso ya no va a pasar y solo de pensarlo a Amira se le encoge el corazón.

El sonido de su móvil la saca de sus pensamientos. Levantándose de la cama saca el móvil de su mochila y lo desbloquea. Casi se le cae el móvil al suelo cuando ve que tiene un mensaje de Dani.

‘Ami, mi hermana me ha contado lo que ha pasado con Lucas hoy. Sé que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento pero quiero que sepas que si quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo. Y no te preocupes, que todo se solucionará’

Amira sonríe al leer el mensaje, tiene una sensación extraña, una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, felicidad porque Dani sigue ahí pero tristeza porque no es lo mismo. Todo lo que Amira puede hacer es escribirle un Gracias y apagar el móvil.


	5. TUESDAY - FRIDAY

TUESDAY 22:32

Amira gets out of her room and finds her mother in the living room writing something on a piece of paper.

“What are you doing?” She asks sitting down next to her on the sofa.

“Grocery list for Saturday. I’ll go buy the stuff tomorrow”

Amira nods and stays silent for a while, she has so many things she wants to tell her mom but she doesn’t know how to begin.

“Have you invited your friends already?” her mother asks.

“Yes, they’re coming, Nora, Viri, Eva, Cris and Joana” Amira replies, she precisely asked them this morning if they wanted to come to Eid celebration on Saturday. They all said yes, even Eva who’s been a little distant after what happened with Lucas. Amira can’t blame her though, Lucas is her best friend.

“Great, what about the girls from the association? I need to know how many we will be”

“I haven’t asked them yet, I don’t know if they’ll have plans with their families or…” Amira says vaguely, the truth is she’ll love for the Labass girls to come but she’s not sure they’ll accept, their friendship is not going through its best moment right now.

“Well, ask them tomorrow, alright? I’ll write them down with a question mark” Amira’s mom says writing their names on the paper. “So in the confirmed list I have your friends from school and Dani”

“No!” Amira says louder than she intended. Lowering her voice and trying to act normal she continues “Dani doesn’t…Dani isn’t coming”

“Have you two broken up?”

Amira widens her eyes at her mom’s question. She’s so in shock that she doesn’t even know what to say.

“Amira, honey, I’m your mother, I know you” her mom says “But…what happened? You seemed very happy”

Amira tries to hold back the tears so she doesn’t begin crying like a baby, which is apparently all she seems to be able to do these past few days.

“I…I don’t know…or I do know. It’s just…It’s just that I was asking too many things from Dani and it wasn’t fair. I don’t want Dani to make an effort for me, I don’t want to feel that pressure, I don’t want him to sacrifice for me. And he…he just doesn’t understand so many things. He doesn’t understand why we can’t kiss and he gets frustrated and suffers…and I suffer seeing him like that and…I just don’t want us to end up hating each other and…I don’t know…”

“But, has Dani pressured you to kiss?” her mom asks worried, she’s known Dani since he was a kid and he doesn’t seem like that kind of boy but that doesn’t mean he isn’t.

“No, no, he said he wouldn’t do that but…I know he wants to kiss me because he told me so. And I mean I want to kiss him too but I’ve chosen not to and I know why but…he just doesn’t understand”

“And have you explained that to him? Or has he tried to find the answer on his own?”

“No…” Amira says avoiding her mother’s eyes.

“And what does Dani think about the breakup? Because from what you’re telling me I assume you broke up with him, right?”

“Yeah…well he says it’s normal that we need a time to adapt to each other and get to know each other, that it’s something all couples do. But mama I know it’s not just that, he doesn’t understand me and he won’t ever understand me, he’ll just sacrifice himself for me and yeah now he can deal with that but what happens when he gets tired? He’ll resent me. And I don’t know, relationships shouldn’t be this hard, right? You even say that yourself, that we need to choose the battles we fight.”

“Look Amira, I can’t tell you what you have to do, it’s your life and you’re the only one that can decide what to do with it and who you want to live it with”

“But mama I need to know your opinion, please.”

Amira’s mom looks at her daughter not knowing what to say, the doesn’t want to meddle with her life, but she wants to give her advice.

“I think that you’re not a quitter Amira, I think that when you really want something you fight for it until the very end. And from what you’re telling me it seems like Dani is also willing to fight for your relationship, but maybe he just needs time, and he needs to understand.”

“But I’m tired of fighting all the time…” Amira says almost whispering.

“I know, love, I know”

Amira’s mom brings her daughter closer so she can hug her, that’s all she can do right now, at the end of the day the decision only belongs to Amira.

“And Amira, I want you to know that whatever you decide I’ll support you, all I want is for you to be happy”

WEDNESDAY 17:17

Her mom has insisted a lot and finally she convinced her to come to the association and personally invite the girls to the Eid celebration on Saturday. Even though she’s scared about the girls reaction, the truth is Amira is happy she came, she’s been meaning to talk to them for a while, especially Dounia. She hesitates but in the end she enters without knocking. Noor, Elena and Dounia are talking to each other about some trouble one of the kids got himself into. When they realize Amira is there they stop talking.

“Hi…sorry I came unannounced but…I wanted to talk to you”

“Amira, you’re always welcomed here” Elena says smiling.

Amira smiles back at her and an uncomfortable silence is settled between the girls who only look at each other not knowing what to say.

“Well, I wanted to say that we’re celebrating Eid on Saturday at home with friends and family. I guess you already have plans with the family but…well I’d love it if you guys wanted to come”

“Count me in, I’ll be with my family but I’ll definitely walk by” Elena confirms.

“Yeah…yeah I’ll go too, sure” Noor says nodding.

Amira looks directly at Dounia for the first time since she’s entered the room. Dounia avoids her eyes and doesn’t say anything. Noor and Elena notice that the girls need to talk alone.

“Well, we’re going to go to…well, we’re going to go.” Noor says taking Elena’s hand.

Before the girls can reach the door Amira remembers that there’s something else she wanted to tell the girls.

“Hey girls…well I just wanted to tell you that Dani and I broke up…I wanted you to hear from me this time”

“Amira…how are you?” Elena asks worried.

“I mean…It’s fine…don’t worry, I’m fine” Amira lies, but she’s just not ready to talk about it. 

Noor and Elena understand that Amira just doesn’t want to talk about it and without saying anything else they leave.

“What happened? With Dani I mean…” Dounia asks suddenly making Amira turn around to look at her.

“What had to happen, I guess” Amira shrugs “But I didn’t come here to talk about Dani”

“Yeah…I figured” Dounia says looking at the floor.

Both girls take a moment to think about what to say. When they do speak, they do it at the same time and saying the same two words.

“I’m sorry”

Realizing that they’ve both said the same thing they start laughing.

“Dounia, I’m sorry” Amira says after a few seconds “I didn’t want to lie to you about your brother and I really don’t blame you for believing him. But it hurt me a lot that you called me a liar and…I exploded. And I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have sent you home to find out about Kasim. I’m so sorry about the trouble I might’ve cause at home, and especially to you two.” Amira exhales, she’s been thinking about this apology for a long time.

“I’m sorry too Amira, for not believing you, for calling you a liar when all you wanted to do was protect my brother. I shouldn’t have meddle with your lives in the first place, I shouldn’t have set you two up on that blind date and insist so much about you two being together. And I’m sorry about Dani…I don’t know what happened and I won’t pressure you to tell me but…I want you to know that I’m not happy you broke up”

“Thank you…” Amira says with a shy smile “How is Kasim?”

“Well, he’s…confused, ashamed. My parents don’t know, I didn’t tell them and he didn’t either obviously.” Dounia makes a pause, there’s something she wants to clarify “Amira I don’t have a problem with my brother being gay, I want you to know that. What hurt me was finding out he was lying to me and he was using you. I didn’t like that at all, the way he went behind my back and he lied…I just can’t stand that kind of behavior. My brother disappointed me, a lot, but he’s my brother and I love him, no matter what”

“And…what do you think your parents will say about him being gay?”

“Well…I think they won’t have a problem with that, but Kasim thinks they will. I don’t know, he’s the one that has to decide when and if he tells them. Right now he needs time, I guess, to process everything that’s happened these past few weeks.” Dounia says, then she adds smiling “And I think he’s pretty in love with your friend Lucas”

Amira smiles too, she’s happy to know that Lucas and Kasim have each other.

“Then…are you coming on Saturday? I want to invite Kasim and Lucas too but…I don’t know if they’ll come”

“Yes, I’ll go with the girls” Dounia confirms “And by the way Amira, on Saturday we will be here giving gifts to the kids of the association…I’d love it if you came that day…and every day, like before”

Amira can’t help herself and hugs Dounia, she’s missed her friends and the kids, the association in general, and she’s really happy to know she’s welcomed there again.

THURSDAY 19:23

Joana checks her phone before entering the building now that a woman exited it and opened the door. Cris just texted her telling her to go to the rooftop and wait for her there, she’s on her way. Joana smiles, in some kind of way the roof has become their special place and she likes that. She reaches the last floor and opens the door. Once she’s at the roof she realizes she’s not alone.

“Dani?”

The boy is sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the wall. When he hears his name being called he searches for the person who said it and raises his eyebrows when he sees his sister’s girlfriend in front of him”

“Joana? I didn’t know you were coming. Where’s Cris?

“She’s on her way, she told me to go ahead”

“Oh, I’ll leave you two then, I’ll go home, I just came here to escape from my mom because she was driving me crazy” Dani explains standing up

“No, wait, stay with me till Cris arrives, please? I’m scared a neighbor will come and ask me why I’m here”

“Yeah, sure okay” Dani sighs and goes back to his initial position, sitting against the wall.

Dani and Joana have always liked each other but the truth is they’ve never had a conversation alone. That’s why the silence that settles between them is a little bit awkward.

“How are you?” Joana asks. Dani only looks at her and shrugs. “Pretty fucked up, right? Cris told me what happened with Amira”

“Yeah? She told you? Then maybe you can tell me because I don’t know what the fuck happened.” Dani says clearly frustrated. A second later he realizes he’s not being fair to Joana and shakes his head “I’m sorry, really, I’m sorry Joana I shouldn’t let it all out on you. It’s just…it’s just that I don’t know what happened, I really don’t get it” Dani’s voice breaks with the last sentence.

Joana sighs and sits in front of Dani. She opens her mouth to say something but stops herself, she’s not sure she should say anything.

“Say it, whatever you want to say, just do it” Dani says.

“Well…I just think you two are plain stupid” Joana says honestly.

“Okay, be honest, don’t hold back”

Joana laughs and is happy to see Dani almost smiling.

“It’s just that you guys remind me of Cris and me. Do you know that I broke up with your sister and I told her I didn’t love her because I didn’t want to hurt her?”

Dani frowns and shakes his head, the truth is he’s never talked with Cris about the beginning of her relationship with Joana.

“Well, yeah, I felt like a burden to her, I felt like…I don’t know, like she was missing a lot of things to be with me, she was missing out on having a…normal relationship. So I decided I should break up with her so we wouldn’t end up hurting each other. Sounds familiar?”

This time Dani smiles for real, though there’s still sadness in his eyes.

“What did Cris do?” Dani asks

“Well your sister didn’t give up. She told me she didn’t care if the relationship was hard, she chose to be with me. You know she’s a little bit stubborn.”

“Tell me about it…”

Joana laughs, her girlfriend can be very stubborn sometimes but she wouldn’t change her for the world.

“Look Dani, I’m not Amira, I don’t know what she’s feeling but I can imagine. I know how everyone thinking you’re a burden feels like, fearing that the other person will get tired of you. And sometimes we get scared and want to run away. But Cris never let me run away, you know? And I thank her for that because being with her is the best thing that could happen to me. I don’t know…seeing her doing research about my disorder so she can understand me and knowing what I need and why…It’s something that means a lot to me…and I can’t tell you what you have to do but I would advise you not to give up, not yet.”

“Thank you Joana…for real”

The moment is interrupted by Cris who just arrived to the rooftop.

“What are you doing there? Talking shit about me, for sure, right?”

“Obviously” Joana says laughing.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone” Dani says standing up to leave.

When he walks by his sister she stops him

“Hey, how are you doing?” Cris asks worried, Dani doesn’t want to talk to her about Amira and she doesn’t know what to do.

Dani looks at Joana and then back at Cris and smiles.

“Better” he says and it’s true, his conversation with Joana really helped him. He feels like he’s being a dark room the whole week and suddenly someone turned the light on.

Dani leaves the rooftop and goes home, he has a lot of reading to do.

FRIDAY 23:45

Amira rewrites the text for the fifth time, she’s been trying to express what she wants to say for the past 20 minutes. Sighing she decides to just write whatever she’s feeling.

“Hello Kasim. I’m texting you because I don’t think you’ll want to see me and I don’t blame you. I wanted to apologize, I shouldn’t have sent Dounia home knowing you were there with Lucas. I could try to defend myself saying that I was hurt because Dounia called me a liar and she defended you after I told you several times that you shouldn’t use me but the truth is nothing justifies outing you to your sister. It was a moment of anger and I exploded and I shouldn’t have. I hope you can forgive me one day. On Saturday we’re going to celebrate Eid at home with friends and family and I’d love it if you and Lucas came. But I’ll understand if you don’t. Again, I’m sorry and I hope you’re okay”

Amira presses send and feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She doesn’t know if Kasim will ever forgive her but she had to at least try.

She looks for her chat with Cris to tell her about it but unconsciously she ends up opening her chat with Dani instead. The last text she sent her was thanking him after he told her he was there for her. Without giving herself time to hesitate she types a quick text and sends it.

“I’ve texted Kasim to ask him to forgive me, wish me luck”

Dani’s answer only takes a couple of seconds

“Good luck, though I’m sure you won’t need it. I can’t picture someone not wanting to have you in their life”


	6. MARTES - VIERNES

MARTES 22:32

Amira sale de su cuarto y encuentra a su madre en el salón escribiendo algo en un papel.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunta sentándose en el sofá a su lado.

-La lista de la compara para el sábado. Quiero ir mañana a comprar.

Amira asiente y se queda en silencio, tiene tantas cosas que le encantaría hablar con su madre, pero no sabe por dónde empezar.

-¿Has invitado ya a tus amigas? – su madre le pregunta.

-Sí, me han dicho que sí todas, Nora, Viri, Eva, Cris y Joana – contesta Amira, precisamente esta mañana en clase las ha invitado a la celebración de Eid el sábado. Todas le dijeron que sí, aunque es cierto que Eva estaba un poco distante, y no la culpa, Lucas es su mejor amigo y le duele lo que pasó con Kasim y Amira. Pero aún así Eva ha aceptado ir.

-Genial, y ¿a las chicas de la asociación? Necesito saber cuántos seremos.

-No les he preguntado aún, no sé si tendrán planes familiares o…-Dice Amira vagamente, lo cierto es que le encantaría que las Labass vinieran pero no sabe si aceptarán, su relación no pasa por los mejores momentos.

-Bueno pues pregúntales mañana, ¿vale? Las pongo en duda en la lista de momento – la madre de Amira escribe sus nombres en el papel y hace recuento – Pues entonces confirmados tengo a tus amigas, a tus amigos y a Dani.

-¡No! – dice Amira más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Bajando el tono de voz para tratar de parecer normal continua – Dani no…Dani no va a venir.

-¿Habéis roto?

Amira abre los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta de su madre. Está tan en shock que no sabe ni qué decir.

-Amira, cariño, que soy tu madre, te conozco.- le dice su madre – Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Yo te veía muy feliz.

Amira trata de contener las lágrimas para no ponerse a llorar como un bebé que es lo único que parece que sabe hacer últimamente. Trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo.

-Pues…no lo sé…o sí lo sé. Es que…Es que yo le estaba pidiendo muchas cosas a Dani y no era justo. Yo no quiero que Dani tenga que hacer un esfuerzo para estar conmigo, no quiero sentir esa presión de que él se está sacrificando por mí. Y él pues…no entiende muchas cosas. No entiende por qué no nos podemos besar y se frustra y lo pasa mal…y yo lo paso mal de verlo así y…no quiero que pase un tiempo y acabemos odiándonos y…no sé…

-Pero, ¿Dani te ha presionado para que os beséis? – le pregunta su madre preocupada, conoce a Dani desde que era un niño y no parece ese tipo de chico, pero no quiere decir que no pueda serlo.

-No, no, y él me dijo que nunca haría eso pero…yo sé que quiere besarme, porque me lo ha dicho. Y a ver yo también quiero besarlo, pero yo he elegido no hacerlo y sé por qué lo he hecho. Y él pues…no lo entiende.

-Y ¿tú se lo has explicado? O, ¿él ha tratado de buscar las razones?

-No…-dice Amira evitando la mirada de su madre.

-Y, ¿qué opina Dani sobre la ruptura? Porque por lo que me dices entiendo que le dejaste tú, ¿no?

-Sí…pues él dice que es normal que necesitemos un tiempo para adaptarnos y conocernos como todas las parejas. Pero mama yo sé que no es solo eso, él no me entiende ni lo va a hacer, solo va a estar sacrificándose por mí y ahora lo lleva bien pero llegará un momento que se cansará y me resentirá. Y que no sé, las relaciones no tienen que ser tan difíciles ¿no? Y que vosotros mismos lo decís, que tenemos que elegir las batallas que luchamos.

-A ver Amira, yo no te puedo decir lo que tienes que hacer, es tu vida y solo tú puedes decidir qué hacer con ella y con quien quieres vivirla.

-Pero mama yo necesito que me des tu opinión, por favor.

La madre de Amira mira a su hija sin saber muy bien qué decirle, no quiere influir en su decisión pero sí quiere aconsejarle.

-Pues yo creo Amira que tú no eres una persona que tira la toalla, creo que cuando quieres algo luchas por ello hasta el final. Y por lo que me estás contando, me da la sensación de que Dani también está dispuesto a luchar por vuestra relación pero que tal vez necesita tiempo, y necesita entender.

-Pero yo ya estoy cansada de tener que luchar todo el tiempo…-dice Amira casi en un susurro.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

La madre de Amira atrae a su hija para darle un abrazo, es lo único que puede hacer ahora mismo, la decisión es solo suya.

-Y Amira, quiero que sepas que yo te voy a apoyar decidas lo que decidas, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

MIÉRCOLES 17:17

Tras mucho insistir su madre la ha convencido para que vaya personalmente a la asociación a invitar a las chicas a lo del sábado. Aunque le da miedo la reacción que puedan tener, la verdad es que Amira se alegra de haber venido, lleva tiempo queriendo hablar con ellas, en especial con Dounia. Duda sobre si llamar o no a la puerta pero decide entrar sin más. Noor, Elena y Dounia están charlando animadamente sobre la última trastada de uno de los niños. Cuando se dan cuenta de que Amira está ahí dejan de hablar.

-Hola…perdón por venir sin avisar pero…quería hablar con vosotras

-Amira, tú aquí siempre eres bienvenida – le dice Elena sonriendo.

Amira le devuelve la sonrisa y se hace un silencio incómodo en el que las chicas solo se miran las unas a las otras sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Bueno yo quería deciros que el sábado vamos a celebrar Eid en la azotea de mi casa con mi familia y mis amigos. Supongo que ya tendréis vuestros propios planes pero…bueno que si os queréis pasar, pues me gustaría mucho teneros allí.

-Cuenta conmigo, yo estaré con mi familia pero seguro que me puedo pasar un rato – le confirma Elena.

-Yo…yo también, iré, sí – dice Noor asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole.

Amira mira directamente a Dounia por primera vez desde que ha entrado en la asociación. Dounia le evita la mirada y se queda en silencio. Noor y Elena no tardan en captar que las chicas necesitan hablar a solas.

-Bueno chicas, que nosotras vamos a…bueno que nos vamos – dice Noor llevándose a Elena de la mano.

Antes de que las chicas lleguen a la puerta Amira se acuerda de que hay algo más que quiere decirle a todas.

-Chicas, que…bueno que Dani y yo ya no estamos juntos…solo quería que lo supierais por mí y no por otra persona.

-Ay, Amira, ¿y tú cómo estás? – pregunta Elena preocupada

-Bueno…no os preocupéis de verdad…estoy bien – miente Amira que realmente no quiere hablar del tema.

Noor y Elena entienden la reticencia de Amira a hablar del tema y sin decir nada más se van.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Con Dani digo…-dice Dounia de repente, haciendo que Amira se dé la vuelta a mirarla.

-Pues lo que tenía que pasar…¿no? – Amira se encoge de hombros resignada – Pero no he venido a hablar de Dani

-Ya…me imagino – dice Dounia mirando al suelo.

Las dos chicas se quedan en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir. Cuando hablan, lo hacen a la vez, y para decir las dos mismas palabras.

-Lo siento.

Al darse cuenta de que las dos han dicho lo mismo se echan a reír.

-Dounia, lo siento. Yo no quería mentirte sobre tu hermano, y de verdad que no te culpo por creerle a él antes que a mí. Pero me dolió mucho que me llamaras mentirosa y…exploté. Y no debí hacerlo, no tendría que haberte enviado a casa a descubrir a Kasim de esa forma. Siento mucho el daño que haya podido causar en tu casa, y sobre todo a vosotros dos. – Amira exhala tras dejarlo todo salir, lleva mucho tiempo pensando en esta disculpa.

-Yo también lo siento Amira, por no haberte creído, por llamarte mentirosa cuando lo único que estabas haciendo era proteger a mi hermano. Yo ni siquiera tendría que haberme inmiscuido en vuestras vidas, no tendría que haber hecho esa encerrona e insistir tanto para que estuvierais juntos. Y siento lo de Dani…no sé qué ha pasado y no te voy a presionar para que me lo cuentes pero…quiero que sepas que no me alegro de que ya no estéis juntos.

-Gracias…-dice Amira con una sonrisa tímida. - ¿Cómo está Kasim?

-Pues…está…confundido, avergonzado. Mis padres no lo saben, yo no se lo conté y él obviamente tampoco. – Dounia hace una pausa, hay algo que quiere dejar claro – Amira yo no tengo ningún problema con que mi hermano sea gay, quiero que lo sepas. Lo que a mí me dolió fue que me mintiera de esa forma y que te utilizara así. No me gustó nada su comportamiento, el ir por detrás, el mentir, es algo que no puedo soportar. Mi hermano me ha decepcionado, muchísimo, pero es mi hermano y le quiero, sin condiciones.

-Y ¿qué crees que dirán tus padres cuando se enteren de que es gay?

-Pues…yo creo no van a tener ningún problema, pero Kasim está convencido de que se enfadarán. No sé, al final es decisión suya cuándo se lo cuenta, yo no le voy a presionar. Pero necesita tiempo, supongo, para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas. – dice Dounia, que sonriendo añade – Y creo que está bastante enamorado de tu amigo Lucas.

Amira sonríe también, le gusta saber que Lucas y Kasim se tienen el uno al otro, se merecen ser felices.

-Entonces…¿vas a poder venir el sábado? Quiero decírselo también a Kasim y Lucas pero…no sé si vendrán la verdad.

-Sí, me pasaré con las chicas – confirma Dounia – y por cierto Amira, por la mañana estaremos aquí en la asociación dándoles regalos a los niños…me encantaría que estuvieras…y que vinieras más…como antes

Amira no puede contenerse y abraza a Dounia en señal de felicidad, ha echado mucho de menos a sus amigas y a los niños, a la asociación en general, y le pone muy feliz saber que de nuevo es bienvenida en ella.

JUEVES 19:23

Joana mira el móvil mientras entra en el portal aprovechando que una vecina salía y ha abierto la puerta. Cris le acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndole que vaya subiendo a la azotea que ella viene de camino. Joana sonríe, de alguna forma la azotea se ha convertido en su pequeño rincón especial y eso le gusta. Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos Joana lleva hasta el último piso y abre la puerta. Una vez en la azotea no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que no está sola.

-¿Dani?

El chico está sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mirando a la nada. Cuando oye su nombre busca la procedencia y alza las cejas al ver a la novia de su hermana en frente de él.

-¿Joana? No sabía que veníais, ¿y Cris?

-Viene de camino y me dijo que fuera subiendo yo.

-Ah pues, os dejo entonces, yo me voy a casa, solo había subido porque mi madre me estaba volviendo loco – explica Dani levantándose.

-No espera, quedate conmigo hasta que venga Cris ¿sí? Que me da cosa que suba alguien y me quiera echar por no ser vecina.

-Sí…claro, vale. – Dani suspira y vuelve a su posición inicial, sentado apoyado en la pared.

Dani y Joana siempre se han llevado bien, pero es cierto que nunca han tenido una conversación de tú a tú, y mucho menos solos. Por eso, el silencio que se instaura entre ellos es un poco incómodo.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Joana. Dani solo la mira y se encoge de hombros – Ya…jodido ¿no? Cris me contó lo que pasó entre Amira y vos.

-¿Sí? ¿Te lo contó? Pues a ver si me lo puedes contar tú a mí porque yo no sé qué hostias ha pasado. – dice Dani con clara frustración. Al segundo se da cuenta de que se ha pasado y niega con la cabeza – Perdón, en serio, perdona Joana no quería pagarlo contigo. Es que…es que no sé qué ha pasado, de verdad que no lo entiendo – la voz de Dani se quiebra con esta última frase y trata, sin éxito, de recomponerse.

Joana suspira y se sienta en frente de Dani. Abre la boca para decir algo pero se frena, no sabe si tiene la suficiente confianza para ser franca con Dani.

-Dilo, sé que quieres decir algo, dilo – dice Dani que se ha dado cuenta de que Joana tiene algo que decir.

-Pues…pues creo que son los dos un par de pelotudos – dice Joana honestamente

-Vaya, no te cortes eh, tú di lo que piensas.

Joana se ríe y le alegra ver que Dani casi esboza una sonrisa.

-Es que me recuerdan a Cris y a mí. ¿Vos sabés que yo corté con tu hermana y le dije que no la quería porque no quería hacerle daño?

Dani frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, la verdad es que nunca ha hablado con Cris sobre los comienzos de su relación con Joana.

-Pues sí, yo me sentía una carga para ella, sentía que…no sé que ella se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas por estar conmigo, se estaba perdiendo estar en una relación…normal. Y decidí que lo mejor era cortar antes de que nos hiciéramos daño. ¿Te suena?

Esta vez Dani sonríe de verdad, aunque sigue habiendo tristeza en sus ojos.

-Y ¿qué hizo Cris? – pregunta Dani

-Pues tu hermana no se rindió. Me dijo que le daba igual si la relación era jodida, que ella elegía estar conmigo. Ya sabés que es un poco cabezota.

-A mí me lo vas a contar…

Joana se ríe, su novia puede ser muy cabezota cuando se lo propone, pero es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Mirá Dani, yo no soy Amira, no sé cómo se siente exactamente, pero me lo puedo imaginar. Yo sé lo que es que todo el mundo piensa que eres la carga de la relación, tener miedo de que la otra persona se canse de ti. Y a veces somos unas cagonas y queremos salir corriendo. Pero Cris nunca me dejó huir ¿sabés? Y se lo agradezco porque estar con ella es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. No sé el ver cómo investiga sobre el TLP para entenderme y saber lo que necesito y por qué…Es algo que realmente significa mucho para mí y…bueno yo no te puedo decir lo que tenés que hacer pero sí que te diría que no tires la toalla, no todavía.

-Gracias Joana…de verdad.

El momento es interrumpido por la puerta de la azotea abriéndose. Joana se da la vuelta y ve a su novia entrar.

-Pero ¿qué hacéis los dos ahí? Criticándome seguro ¿no?

-Obvio – dice Joana riéndose.

-Bueno, os dejo solas – dice Dani levantándose para irse.

Al pasar por al lado de su hermana esta lo detiene tocándole el brazo.

-Ey, ¿qué tal? – pregunta Cris preocupada, Dani sigue sin querer hablar con ella sobre Amira y no sabe qué hacer ya.

Dani mira a Joana y luego a Cris y sonríe.

-Mejor – dice, y es verdad, la conversación con Joana le ha quitado un peso de encima en cierto modo, como si toda la semana hubiera estado en una habitación a oscuras y de repente ha llegado ella a encender la luz.

Dani sale de la azotea y baja los escalones en dirección a su casa, tiene mucho que leer.

VIERNES 23:45

Amira reescribe el mensaje por quinta vez, lleva 20 minutos tratando de expresar todo lo que quiere decir. Suspirando decide dejarse llevar, simplemente sacar lo que lleva dentro.

“Hola Kasim. Te escribo este mensaje porque no creo que quieras verme la cara, y no te culpo. Quería pedirte perdón, nunca debí enviar a Dounia a tu casa sabiendo que estabas allí con Lucas. Podría explicarme y excusarme diciéndote que me dolió mucho que Dounia me llamara mentirosa y que te defendiera cuando yo llevaba semanas pidiéndote que no me utilizaras, pero la verdad es nada justifica el haberte sacado del armario con tu hermana. Fue un momento de rabia e ira, exploté y no debí hacerlo. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. El sábado vamos a dar una celebración en casa por Eid con amigos y familia y me encantaría que Lucas y tú vinierais. Pero entenderé si no lo hacéis. De nuevo te pido perdón y espero que estés bien.”

Amira presiona el botón de enviar y siente como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. No sabe si Kasim la perdonará, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Busca en su móvil la conversación con Cris para contarle lo que ha hecho pero, de modo inconsciente la que acaba abriendo es su conversación con Dani. El último mensaje que le envió fue dándole las gracias cuando le dijo que si necesitaba hablar él estaba ahí. Sin que le dé tiempo a arrepentirse escribe un mensaje rápido y lo envía.

“Le he escrito a Kasim para pedirle perdón, no sé si me perdonará pero, deséame suerte”

La respuesta de Dani es casi inmediata.

“Suerte, aunque estoy seguro que no la necesitas. No puede imaginarme que alguien no te quiera en su vida”


	7. SATURDAY

SATURDAY 22:05

“Yes, I’m telling you, we were giving the gifts to the kids and one of them said ‘yeah the gifts are great but where’s the money?’” Amira tells Nora, Viri and Eva remembering what happened earlier today at the association.

“I mean, can we blame him? They’re not stupid” Eva says laughing

“They’re like little hurricanes but we love them” Dounia comments.

“I think it’s so cool what you guys do at the association” Viri says with admiration

Amira looks at Dounia, Elena and Noor and smiles, she’s very proud of the work they do at Labass.

“Amira” Nora says suddenly, pointing at something behind Amira.

She turns around and is shocked to see Kasim and Lucas entering the rooftop. Kasim never answered to her text and Amira was sure that they wouldn’t show up. She looks at Dounia to see if she knows something but she shakes her head and shrugs.

“Well, we’ll leave you alone” Nora says taking the rest of the girls with her and leaving Amira alone with Lucas and Kasim.

“Hi, I thought you wouldn’t come” Amira admits shyly

“So did I, not gonna lie” Lucas comments “But Kasim insisted and I couldn’t say no”

Amira nods and dares to look at Kasim. A wave of shame and guilt hits her.

“Kasim, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry for real. I…don’t know what to say”

“Well, that’s what the text was for, right? To apologize and explain yourself. And Amira, I’m not going to lie to you, I hated you so much when I found out you were the one that sent Dounia home but…the truth is I was shitty to you. I shouldn’t have used you or lied, I screwed up your friendship with Dounia and you didn’t deserve that, I’m sorry.

Amira nods and smiles awkwardly, knowing that Kasim forgives her calms her down but that doesn’t mean she’ll ever be proud of what she did.

“Thank you for coming” Amira looks from Kasim to Lucas and adds “both of you”

Lucas smiles and nods. Things will take a while to go back to the way it was between them but it’s a start.

Cris is late, very late, but this time is not because she wasn’t ready on time. The truth is she’s been ready for half an hour now but Joana and her are still in her room waiting for something that doesn’t seem is going to happen. Cris sighs and stands up to go, she had hope that her brother would come to Amira’s too, but he’s still in the living room with his laptop and it doesn’t look like that’s going to change.

“Come on, let’s go, we’re late” she tells Joana

The girls leave Cris’ room and go to the front door walking by the living room. Cris decides to give it one last try and stops by the sofa where Dani is.

“Hey Dani, we’re leaving for Amira’s now”

“Okay.” Dani answers, not looking up from his laptop.

Cris doesn’t move, she stands there looking at her brother waiting for a reaction. Dani can feel Cris’ stare and sighing he looks up.

“What do you want?”

“You’re really not coming?”

“Amira doesn’t want me there”

“Has she told you that?” Cris asks being fully aware of the answer for that question.

“She didn’t have to” Dani says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Cris shakes her head and turns around to leave but, being Cris, she can’t hold back the words from spilling and turns back to her brother to tell him one last thing.

“What are you waiting for? I know you haven’t given up, Dani, I’ve seen the documents in your room” Cris sees how Dani opens his mouth to say something but quickly stops him “Don’t ever bother getting mad because I was in your room, that’s not the point. The point here is that I know you want to be with Amira, I know you haven’t given up yet and I don’t understand what’s stopping you from talking to her. Wake up Dani, before it’s too late”

Not waiting for an answer Cris, with Joana behind her, turns and leaves, this time without looking back.

“Oh my god Amira I’m going to come for dinner to your house every day. Seriously, can your parents adopt me or something?” Dilan says after trying every single dish Amira’s mom has cooked. Him, Hugo and Jorge have been eating nonstop since they arrived. Alejandro is a little bit more shy but that hasn’t stopped him either from trying almost everything.

“Hey, hey, hey, chill dude, if they adopt someone it’s going to be me, I got here first” Cris says approaching the group.

Amira turns around and sees Cris and Joana arriving together. They both greet the girls, the boys and the Labass. Finally they approach Amira. Joana and Amira greet with a fist bump like they always do. Cris on the other hand doesn’t waste a second before she jumps Amira to give her a hug.

“Giiiiiiiiirl, you’re so pretty, oh my god that gold scarf, you look like a goddess.” Cris says kissing Amira’s face everywhere.

Amira laughs and pushes her off herself gently.

“Yeah, yeah, but you’re late” Amira teases her, she’s used to Cris being late by now.

“I’m sorry, but it wasn’t my fault, we were ready but we were waiting for…” Cris stops trying to look for a good explanation that isn’t the truth. She looks at Joana for help.

“We were waiting for…” Joana tries with no success.

“Anyway, we were waiting, that’s it.”

“You have to try this, it’s amazing” Viri says approaching Joana, Cris and Amira and giving the first two girls a plate. Eva, Nora, Dounia, Elena and Noor come with her.

“Hmmm my goodness, this is incredible” Joana says after trying it.

“Amira’s mom is the best cook ever” Cris confirms. Suddenly she notices two people in the other side of the roof and frowns “Lucas and Kasim are here?”

“Yes, we talked and…well it looks like everything is good” Amira explains.

“Ahhh isn’t it nice? Celebrating Eid with all the people you love by your side?” Viri says with one of her brand smiles.

Amira looks around and smiles, it’s true that she feels lucky to see her friends and family together. But, she’d be lying if she said that her happiness is full.

“Well…all the people…not all the people are here, right?” Cris says, she doesn’t mean to put salt on the wound but she’s been quiet for the whole week and it’s about time she does something.

“Cris…” Nora warns her.

“I’m sorry Ami but…it hurts me seeing you both like this” Cris tells Amira whose smile has faded already.

“But Cris, you said it yourself, we were going to overwhelm each other, we were going to fuck up. Well, we did, you were right.” Amira doesn’t understand why Cris is talking about Dani right now, she’s already having a hard time with him not being here when she’s been telling him about Eid for weeks.

“But I wasn’t right, fuck it. I wasn’t right. I was…going through a hard time and I took it all out on you. I was afraid you would hurt each other because fuck, Ami, I love you both very much. I was trying to protect you so you wouldn’t suffer. But you’re still suffering anyway.” Cris makes a pause trying to put her thoughts in order “When you were together you were happy, my brother was always in a good mood, and it was because of you, Ami. And you were the same. And now? Now you’re both so sad all the time. Can you really tell me with full honesty that you’re better now than before?”

The rest of the girls stay quiet, waiting for Amria to say something.

“But it’s a very complicated relationship, Cris”

“Of course it’s fucking complicated, all relationships are. If I had run away at the sight of the first problem with Joana we wouldn’t be together now, and I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now.” Cris looks at her girlfriend and takes her hand smiling, then she looks again at Amira “and we will have more problems, because life is a bitch, but we will face it together, because that’s what you do when you love someone”

Amira doesn’t know what to say, a part of her wants to run to Dani and tell him she wants to be with him but the other part is afraid, afraid of suffering even more than now.

“Look, Amira, I don’t want to pressure you to do something you don’t want to but…I think you do want to be with my brother, and I know he wants to be with you. I don’t know…I think you should try to work on their issue together”

Amira looks at Cris, and Joana, and Nora, and Viri, and Eva, and Noor and Elena. All of them smile at her. Finally she looks at Dounia and, like the rest of the girls, she nods and smiles.

“I…I have to go” Amira says and without thinking about it twice she turns around and leaves.

When she passes by her mother she tries to stop her.

“Amira, where are you going?”

“To fight for what it’s worth it” Amira answers while she runs.

She can’t see it because she’s already left but her mother can’t erase the proud smile from her face.

Dani looks in the mirror one last time, he looks weird but it’s a good weird, he actually likes the way he looks in what he’s wearing. Not wanting to waste anymore time he takes the keys and goes to the door and opens it. He freezes when he sees Amira in the other side of the door, ready to knock on it. Dani can’t stop staring at her, he’s not sure if it’s because he’s surprised to see her after a week of because she looks gorgeous with her gold hijab. Dani sees how Amira looks him up and down smiling and biting her lip. Dani can feel himself blushing, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to dress up like this after all.

“What…what are you doing here?” Dani finally asks.

“Well…I came to invite you to my Eid celebration but…I see you’re already ready for it.” Amira says, referring to the black Panjabi that Dani is wearing. She notices some details on his chest and gently touches them with her fingers. Then she realizes what she’s doing and takes a step back “I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just…it’s…golden”

“Yeah I…I bought a couple of weeks ago, when you told me you were wearing a gold hijab for Eid…I don’t know I thought I could surprise you wearing something that matches it. I know it’s silly but…”

“No” Amira interrupts him “It’s not silly. I love it and…you look great”

“And you look beautiful” Dani can’t help saying.

Now Amira is the one that can feel the heat on her cheeks and tries to avoid Dani’s eyes.

“Do you want to come in and…talk?” Dani asks hesitantly.

Amira nods and Dani takes a step to the side so she can enter and go to the living room. He follows her after closing the door.

“Ami I…” Dani starts saying but then he realizes he’s missing something. “Wait a minute”

Not waiting for an answer from Amira, Dani goes to his room and takes the documents he has on his desk. When he returns to the living room he gives them to Amira who takes them and looks at them confused.

“Articles about Islam, passages from the Quran…Dani what’s this?”

“I’ve done some research…to learn and understand everything better…to understand you better. It’s the first thing I should’ve done when we started dating, I’m sorry”

“I didn’t explain anything to you either” Amira admits.

“Teaching me is not your responsibility”

“But it would’ve been easier for you”

“Ami I…” Dani tries to find the right words to express what he’s feeling. “I want to be with you, with everything that comes with it. I know is hard and I know that I have a lot to learn but, I want to try, for real. I know that you think I’m missing out on this to be with you, or that you’re going to overwhelm me or I don’t know, but that’s not true Ami, it really isn’t. I don’t want to be with any other girl, I want to be with you because no one can give me what you give me. And I don’t care if I can’t kiss you because everything else is worth it. Being with you is not an effort, it’s a gift. And I don’t know Ami, I love you” Amira widens her eyes at Dani’s last two words, it’s the first time he’s said it. Dani notices Amira’s reaction but he doesn’t take it back, he decides to say it again “I love you, Ami”

“But, do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“Yes, I do now” Dani says pointing at the documents Amira still has in her hands “and I will continue learning. But I need you to trust me, stop thinking that I’ll get bored and leave. I still have a lot to learn and understand but I promise I will. I need you to trust me”

Amira doesn’t say anything at first, she’s trying to process everything. She’s still afraid, that’s for sure, but the part of her that wants to take a leap of faith and be with him is bigger than fear. She’s tired of denying herself happiness to stay in a safer place. She knows it’s going to be hard and that they’ll have to face a lot of things but, like Cris said, together it’ll be easier.

“I trust you” Amira says honestly. Then, even though her legs are shaking not only by admitting it to Dani but also to herself, she adds “And I love you too”

Cris sees them coming and leaves the conversation she was having with Hugo to approach Amira and Dani.

“So?” She asks them once she’s standing in front of them.

Dani and Amira look at each other and smile, then they look at Cris.

“Cris, I’m dating your brother” Amira says

“And I’m dating your best friend” Dani says.

Cris looks at them for a moment and her lips slowly curve up into a smile that gets bigger and bigger.

“Yasssssss!” Cris almost yells, jumping up and down and hugging them both. Once she lets them go she looks at Amira “We’re sisters in law girl, can you believe it?” not giving her time to answer she looks at her brother “And you, don’t you even think she’s going to love you more than she loves me because Amiris is the realest thing ever”

Dani and Amira laugh and shake their heads. They really like Cris’ reaction better this time.

“Anyway, I’m going to look for something to drink, do you guys want anything?” Dani says still laughing

“Yes, I’ll go with you” Amira replies.

After pouring themselves some juice Dani and Amira stand by the table talking, though they’re soon joined by Amira’s parents.

“Dani, how are you? You haven’t been to the house in a while, we haven’t seen you since you declared your love for Amira last time you were home”

Dani, who was taking a sip from his drink, almost chokes at the words.

“Baba!” Amira yells in shock, looking from her dad to her mom who can only smile.

“What? Was it a secret?” Amira’s dad asks confused.

Amira and Dani look at each other and they burst out laughing. Soon they’re joined by Amira’s mother while her father looks at them confused.

Later, Amira takes a walk around the rooftop and looks at the people there. ‘Now’ she thinks ‘all the people that I love are here now’. And she feels like the luckiest girl in the world.


	8. SÁBADO

SÁBADO 22:05

-Sí, sí, lo que te digo, estábamos dándoles los regalos y me salta uno ‘el regalo genial pero ¿y el dinero qué?’ - le cuenta Amira a Nora, Viri y Eva recordando lo que ha vivido esta mañana en la asociación con los niños.

-Hombre normal también te digo si es que tontos no son – dice Eva riendo.

-Es que son unos monstruitos a veces, pero se les coge cariño la verdad – comenta Dounia.

-Me parece tan guay el trabajo que hacéis en la asociación – dice Viri con admiración

Amira mira a Dounia, Elena y Noor y les sonríe, la verdad es que está muy orgullosa de lo lejos que ha llegado la asociación.

-Amira – dice Nora de repente con cara de sorpresa mientras señala con la cabeza a alguien que está detrás de Amira.

Amira se da la vuelta y no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver a Kasim y Lucas entrando en la azotea. Kasim nunca le contestó al mensaje que le envió ayer y Amira estaba segura de que ni siquiera vendrían. Mira a Dounia para ver si ella sabía algo pero Dounia niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno, os dejamos solos – dice Nora llevándose al resto de chicas y dejando sola a Amira con Lucas y Kasim.

-Hola, pensaba que no vendríais – admite Amira tímidamente.

-Yo también la verdad – comenta Lucas – pero Kasim insistió y si él quiere venir pues no voy a ser yo el que ponga la pega.

Amira asiente a las palabras de Lucas y se atreve a mirar a Kasim. Una ola de vergüenza y culpabilidad la azota.

-Kasim…lo siento, lo siento muchísimo de verdad, yo…no sé ni qué decirte.

-Bueno, para eso me mandaste el mensaje, ¿no? Para pedirme perdón y explicarte. Y Amira yo…no te voy a engañar te odié muchísimo cuando me enteré por Dounia de que tú la habías enviado a casa pero…la verdad es que yo tampoco me porté bien contigo. No debí usarte ni mentir, fastidié tu amistad con Dounia y no te merecías eso, lo siento.

Amira asiente y sonríe un poco incómoda, saber que Kasim la perdona y que ha venido la tranquiliza, pero lo que pasó es algo de lo que jamás estará orgullosa.

-Gracias por venir, de verdad. – Amira mira de Kasim a Lucas y se detiene en él – a los dos.

Lucas le sonríe y asiente. Probablemente las cosas tarden un poco en estar completamente bien entre ellos pero es un comienzo.

Cris llega tarde, bastante tarde pero esta vez no es porque no estuviese preparada. La verdad es que lleva preparada para irse desde hace más de media hora, pero ella y Joana siguen en su cuarto esperando algo que parece que no va a llegar. Cris suspira y decide levantarse para irse, tenía la esperanza de que su hermano le dijera que él también va a ir a casa de Amira, pero sigue en el salón con el ordenador y no tiene pinta de que eso vaya a cambiar.

-Anda vámonos, que ya llegamos muy tarde – le dice a Joana resignada.

Las dos chicas salen del cuarto de Cris y se dirigen a la puerta pasando por el salón. Cris decide hacer un último intento y se para junto al sofá donde está Dani.

-Oye Dani que nosotras nos vamos a lo de Amira.

-Vale – contesta Dani sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

Cris no se mueve del sitio, se queda mirando a su hermano esperando alguna reacción. Dani nota los ojos de Cris en él y suspirando la mira.

-¿Qué quieres Cris?

-¿De verdad no vas a venir?

-Amira no me quiere allí.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella? – le pregunta Cris aunque sabe muy bien cuál es la respuesta.

-No hace falta – dice Dani como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Cris niega con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para marcharse con Joana detrás pero, siendo Cris, no puede quedarse callada y se gira para soltarle una última cosa a su hermano.

-¿A qué estás esperando? Sé que no has tirado la toalla Dani, he visto los papeles que tienes en tu cuarto – Cris ve que Dani abre la boca para decir algo pero se apresura a cortarle – Ni te molestes en echarme la bronca por entrar en tu cuarto porque ese no es el caso. Lo que importa aquí es que sé que quieres estar con Amira, sé que no te has rendido y no entiendo a qué estás esperando para dar el paso. Espabila Dani, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su hermano, Cris junto con Joana se gira y se dirige a la puerta, esta vez sin dar vuelta atrás.

-Madre mía Amira es que me voy a venir todos los días a comer a tu casa, en serio, que me adopten tus padres o algo – dice Dilan tras probar todos los platos que ha preparado la madre de Amira. Tanto él como Hugo y Jorge están arrasando con la comida. Alejandro es un poco más prudente aunque Amira lo ha visto también probar cosas de dos en dos.

-Oye, oye, oye, tranquilito que si tienen que adoptar a alguien será a mí que estaba primero – comenta Cris acercándose al grupo.

Amira se gira y ve a Cris y a Joana llegar juntas. Ambas saludan a las chicas, los chicos y las Labass. Por último se acercan a Amira. Joana y Amira se saludan con el puño como ya es costumbre entre ellas dos. En el caso de Cris no tarda ni un segundo en engancharse al cuello de Amira para darle un abrazo.

-Tiiiiiiia, estás guapísima, madre mía con el pañuelo dorado pareces una diosa. – la adula Cris dándole besos por toda la cara.

Amira ríe y trata de sacársela de encima con cariño

-Sí, sí, pero llegas tarde – ríe Amira que ya está acostumbrada a la impuntualidad de su amiga.

-Perdón, pero no ha sido culpa mía de verdad es que estábamos esperando a…-Cris se detiene tratando de buscar una explicación que no sea la real. Mira a Joana para pedirle ayuda.

-Esperando a…-intenta Joana sin éxito.

-Bueno mira, esperando, ya está, da igual.

-Tenéis que probar esto chicas, está buenísimo – dice Viri acercándose a Joana, Cris y Amira y dándoles un plato a las dos primeras. Eva, Nora, Dounia, Elena y Noor van con ella.

-Hmm por Dios, esto está riquísimo – comenta Joana probándolo.

-Si es que la madre de Amira tiene unas manos de oro, de verdad – afirma Cris. La presencia de dos personas en el otro lado de la azotea capta su atención - ¿Lucas y Kasim han venido?

-Sí, hemos hablado y…bueno parece que todo se está solucionando – dice Amira con una sonrisa.

-Buah tía qué guay, poder celebrar esto con todas las personas que quieres a tu lado – comenta Viri con una de sus características sonrisas.

Amira mira alrededor y sonríe, sí que es cierto que se siente muy afortunada que ver a sus amigos y a su familia todos juntos. Aunque, mentiría si dijese que la felicidad es completa.

-Bueno…todas, todas…no están, ¿no? – dice Cris que no tienen la intención de meter el dedo en la herida pero lleva toda la semana sin decir nada y ya cree que va siendo hora de actuar.

-Cris…-le dice Nora tratando de pararla.

-Lo siento Ami pero es que…me duele veros así – dice Cris a Amira a la que se le ha borrado la sonrisa de la cara.

-Pero Cris, si tú misma lo decías, que nos íbamos a agobiar y nos íbamos a dar la hostia ¿no? Pues ya está, tenías razón – Amira no entiende a qué viene que Cris le saque el tema de Dani ahora, bastante mal está llevando no poder compartir este día con él cuando lleva hablándole de lo mucho que le gusta Eid semanas.

-Pero es que yo no tenía razón, joder. No tenía razón. Estaba…estaba pasándolo mal y lo pagué contigo. Y yo tenía miedo de que os hicierais daño el uno al otro porque joder Ami que yo os quiero mucho a los dos. Trataba de protegeros para que no sufrierais. Pero es que al final estáis sufriendo igual. – Cris hace una pausa para tratar de poner en orden sus ideas – Cuando estabais juntos erais felices, mi hermano se llevaba todo el día contento, de buen humor, y era por ti Ami, y tú igual, estabas feliz. Y ¿ahora? Ahora estáis los dos vagando por las esquinas como almas en pena. ¿De verdad me puedes decir con sinceridad que ahora estás mejor que antes?

El resto de chicas se quedan en silencio esperando a que Amira diga algo.

-Pero es que es una relación muy complicada, Cris.

-Pues claro que es complicada joder, todas las relaciones lo son. Si yo hubiera salido corriendo al primer problema con Joana ahora no estaríamos juntas y no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora – Cris mira a su novia y le da la mano sonriéndole, después vuelve a mirar a Amira – y seguiremos teniendo problemas, porque la vida es puto jodida, pero los superaremos juntas, porque eso es lo que se hace cuando quieres a alguien.

Amira no sabe qué decir, una parte de ella quiere correr en busca de Dani y decirle que quiere estar con él, pero la otra parte tiene miedo, miedo de que acaben haciéndose más daño aún y no lo pueda soportar.

-Mira, Amira yo no te quiero presionar para que hagas algo que no quieres pero, es que yo creo que sí que quieres estar con mi hermano, y sé que él quiere estar contigo. No sé, creo que deberíais intentar superar vuestros problemas, juntos.

Amira mira de Cris a Joana, y a Nora, y a Viri, y a Eva, y a Noor y a Elena. Todas le sonríen. Por último mira a Dounia que, al igual que el resto de sus amigas asiente y le sonríe.

-Tengo que…tengo que irme – dice Amira y sin pensárselo dos veces se da la vuelta para irse.

Al pasar por al lado de su madre esta la detiene confusa.

-Amira hija, ¿dónde vas tan corriendo?

-A luchar por lo que merece la pena – contesta Amira mientras hecha a correr de nuevo.

Ella no puede verlo porque ya se ha ido pero su madre no puede borrar la sonrisa de orgullo de su cara.

Dani se mira al espejo por última vez, se ve un poco raro pero es un raro bueno, la verdad es que le gusta cómo le queda lo que lleva puesto. Sin querer perder más tiempo coge las llaves de casa y se dirige a la puerta. Cuando la abre para salir se queda petrificado al ver a Amira en el descansillo dispuesta llamar al timbre. Dani no puede dejar de mirarla, no sabe si por la sorpresa de verla después de una semana o por lo espectacular que está con el hijab dorado. Dani ve como Amira lo mira de arriba abajo y sonríe mordiéndose el labio. Dani siente como se pone colorado por momentos, tal vez no ha sido buena idea vestirse así porque ahora se siente un poco ridículo.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí? – pregunta Dani finalmente

-Pues…venía a invitarte a la celebración del Eid pero…veo que ya estás listo. – dice Amira refiriéndose al panjabi negro que Dani lleva puesto. Amira se detiene en un detalle de la ropa y alargando la mano lo roza suavemente. Después se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y da un paso atrás – Perdón, perdón…es que…es dorado.

-Sí yo…lo compré hace unas semanas, cuando me dijiste que ibas a llevar el hijab dorado para Eid…no sé pensé que podría sorprenderte yendo a juego. Lo sé, es un poco tonto pero…

-No – le corta Amira – no lo es. Me encanta de verdad y…te queda genial.

-Y tú estás preciosa – dice Dani sin poder contenerse.

Ahora es Amira la que nota como el calor le sube a las mejillas y trata de evitar la mirada de Dani.

-¿Quieres pasar y…hablamos? – le pregunta Dani no muy seguro de si aceptará.

Amira asiente y Dani se hace a un lado para que ella pase y se dirija al salón. Tras cerrar la puerta él la sigue.

-Ami yo…-comienza a decir Dani pero se da cuenta de que le falta algo – Espera un momento.

Sin esperar respuesta de Amira, Dani se dirige a su cuarto y coge los papeles que tiene encima de su mesa. Cuando vuelve al salón se los da directamente a Amira que los coge y los inspecciona con confusión.

-Artículos sobre el Islam, pasajes del Corán ¿Dani qué es esto?

-He estado investigando para…aprender y entenderlo todo mejor…para entenderte mejor. Es lo primero que tendría que haber hecho cuando empezamos a salir, lo siento.

-Yo tampoco te expliqué nada – admite Amira.

-No es tu responsabilidad enseñarme.

-Pero te lo hubiera puesto más fácil todo.

-Ami yo…- Dani trata de buscar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que siente – yo quiero estar contigo, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Sé que es difícil y que aún tengo mucho que aprender pero, quiero intentarlo, de verdad que sí. Yo sé tú piensas que yo me estoy perdiendo cosas por estar contigo, o que me vas a agobiar o no sé qué mas, pero es que no es así Ami, de verdad que no. Yo no quiero estar con otra chica, yo quiero estar contigo porque nadie puede darme lo que tú me das. Y me da igual no poder besarte, porque todo lo demás me compensa. Estar contigo no es un esfuerzo, es un regalo. Y que yo qué sé Ami, que yo te quiero. – Amira abre los ojos como platos ante las últimas dos palabras de Dani, es la primera vez que se lo dice. Dani ve la reacción de Amira pero no hace que se eche atrás y decide repetirlo para que le quede claro – Te quiero, Ami.

-Pero, ¿tú sabes dónde te estás metiendo?

-Sí, ahora sí lo sé – dice Dani señalando a los papeles que sigue sosteniendo Amira – y seguiré aprendiendo. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, que no estés pensando que voy a aburrirme y a huir. Aún tengo mucho que aprender y entender, pero te prometo que lo voy a hacer. Necesito que confíes en mí.

Amira se queda en silencio tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de decirle Dani. Sigue teniendo miedo, eso está claro, pero la parte de ella que quiere saltar al vacío y estar con él es mucho más grande que el miedo. Está harta de negarse a ser feliz por tratar de quedarse en el lado seguro. Sabe que va a ser difícil y que tendrán que enfrentarse a muchas cosas pero, como dijo Cris, juntos será más fácil.

-Confío en ti – dice Amira con sinceridad. Después, y aunque le tiemblen las piernas al admitírselo no solo a él sino también a sí misma añade: - Y yo también te quiero.

Cris los ve llegar y no duda en dejar la conversación que estaba teniendo con Hugo a medias para acercarse a Amira y Dani cuando entran en la azotea.

-¿Y? – les pregunta tras acercarse a ellos.

Dani y Amira se miran y se sonríen, después miran de nuevo a Cris.

-Cris, estoy saliendo con tu hermano – dice Amira.

-Y yo estoy saliendo con tu mejor amiga – añade Dani.

Cris los mira por un momento y sus labios se curvan lentamente en una sonrisa que cada vez se hace más grande.

-Yassssss – casi grita Cris saltando de alegría y tirándose a los brazos de ambos. Cuando los suelta mira a Amira – Tía que somos cuñadas, ¿te lo puedes creer? – sin dejar tiempo a que Amira pueda contestar se dirige a su hermano – Y tú, que ni se te pase por la cabeza que Amira te vaya a querer más a ti que a mí, que Amiris es lo más real que hay.

Dani y Amira se echan a reír a niegan con la cabeza. Esta reacción de Cris les hace sentir mucho mejor con su decisión, desde luego mejor que la última vez que se lo contaron.

-Anda, que voy a buscar algo de beber. ¿Queréis algo? – dice Dani aun riendo.

-Sí, yo voy contigo – le contesta Amira

Tras servirse la bebida Dani y Amira se quedan charlando junto a la mesa, aunque la privacidad les dura poco porque en seguida los padres de Amira se acercan a la pareja.

-Hombre, Dani, ¿qué tal? Ya hace tiempo que no te vemos por casa, desde la última vez que viniste y te declaraste a Amira no te hemos vuelto a ver.

Dani, que estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida casi se atraganta ante las palabras del padre de Amira.

-¡Baba! – grita Amira escandalizada y mirando de su padre a su madre que lo único que puede hacer es sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Era un secreto? – pregunta el padre de Amira confuso.

Amira y Dani se miran y se echan a reír, enseguida la madre de Amira se les une ante un Mustafá que sigue sin entender el chiste.

Más tarde, Amira se pasea por la azotea, mira a su alrededor y sonríe. “Ahora sí”, piensa, “ahora sí que están todas las personas a las que quiero”. Y se siente la chica más afortunada del mundo.


End file.
